


It’s Not My Time

by Vegetatarian



Series: Rhythmic Writings [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, F/M, Like father like son, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Strength, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tragedy, emotional battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Hiya! This work is inspired by and dedicated to 3 Doors Down and their song “It’s Not My Time”. It’s a kickass song and it’s so perfect for some kind of apocalyptic setting. I hope you enjoy the story, I’ll be trying to keep the uploading schedule regular, so maybe I’ll update these twice a month? I promised that I would also update some of the other pieces that I know you’re all waiting for me to update. Worry not! They’ll be updated soon enough, I just HAD to put these ideas to the proverbial paper. Let me know what you think in the comments! Much love!✨🐉🐲
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Mai
Series: Rhythmic Writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937218
Kudos: 6





	It’s Not My Time

Trunks had just celebrated his 18th birthday the previous day, and he was in his room lying in bed with his head hanging off of his bed. “Uuuuuugggghhhh.” He groaned. 

He heard a soft knock on his door. “Come in.” 

It was his mom. “Trunks, I heard you being dramatic. Everything alright in here?” She asked. 

“Yeah I’m just, like, dying of boredom. When is Ten getting back from hiking with Gohan? He’s gonna be all nerdy if he spends too much time with that dork.” 

“Trunks! Don’t say rude things about Gohan. He’s a sweet and intelligent young man. If you didn’t have the genes you got from your father and I, you’d be just as much of a dork.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “But Gohan would be better looking.” 

“I didn’t say he was ugly, I just said he’s a dork.” 

“Alright, what’s with you lately? You’ve been weirdly moody, and I know it might partially be because Goten isn’t here at the moment, but this has been going on for a while and it’s different from your usual moodiness. Talk to me.” 

Trunks sat up and bed and looked at Bulma. “Mom, have you ever felt like, when you wake up, there’s no  _ real _ reason you’re here?” 

She smiled. “Ah, it’s existential crisis time? I had mine when I was 13.” She sat down in Trunks’ desk chair so he didn’t feel smothered. “Honey, this is normal. You’re bored, you’re used to training with Vegeta, and there’s no real challenges around. That happens when a mind as intelligent as yours is left without a creative outlet.” 

“Just, sometimes I wish something exciting would happen. Like more androids or something so I could at least take part in something. To have a story to tell like dad.” He sighed deeply, flopping back onto his pillows. 

“I know the feeling. I miss things like going to Namek and other journeys. It’s where I met your father. But honestly, Trunks, you’re starting to be too much like Vegeta with this need for impending disaster.” Bulma shook her head as she ruffled his hair. 

Trunks shoved her hand away. “Mooooom, I’m not a baby. Quit it.” 

“You’re  _ my _ baby. Deal with it. Anyway, why don’t you call Mai? See if she wants to come over, or you guys could go somewhere. I know you miss training with Vegeta but he and Goku are busy fighting some time traveling jackass. He’ll be back, but for now you’ll have to live the torturous life of an average teen.” Bulma raised an eyebrow at her son with a laugh. 

“I’ll see if she wants to come over, but I don’t know if she’ll come. I don’t really want to be around people today. Except like, you and Mai. And Bulla.” 

“Why wouldn’t she come?” 

“Well! I don’t know! I don’t think she likes me the same way that I like her. I don’t know how to ask, either.” 

“Start by inviting her over, and sit next to her during the movie. Make a point of it. She’ll notice.” Bulma said. 

“Alright. And I never said I missed dad! We don’t feel that dumb emotional stuff.” Trunks crossed his arms.

Bulma smiled. “Alright tough guy, message received. Well, maybe the three of you can watch a movie in the theater room that Bulla demanded to have for her birthday.” 

“Actually, yeah. That sounds good.” Trunks smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket as he started toward the doorway. He turned to look at his mother. “Wanna join our movie party?” 

Bulma jumped from the bed and hugged her son in a death grip. “Aw! You still love your mama, don’t you?” 

“Mom!” His yell was muffled into her shoulder. 

Bulma laughed. “I’ll make popcorn and have grandma make some desserts, sound good?” 

“Yeah. Tell her to join too.” Trunks said with a sigh before walking off down the hallway towards his sister’s room. “Bulla!” 

The girl poked her head out of her room. “What?” 

“I’m inviting Mai over. She’s gonna come watch movies with me, mom, and grandma. Wanna join?” 

Bulla nodded. “Yeah just gimme a sec I’m.. busy.” 

Trunks furrowed his brows. What was she up to? He tiptoed the rest of the way and peeked into her room, which was easy since the door was open. His jaw dropped at what he saw. There, on Bulla’s computer screen, was Goten’s face that twisted in embarrassment when he saw Trunks. 

“TEN?” Trunks yelled. “Why are you calling my sister!?” 

Goten started blushing furiously. “I thought you’d be okay with it! Bulla I thought you told him!?” 

Bulla rolled her eyes. “We’re dating, Trunks. And are you crazy?” She looked back at Goten. “If I told him you had cell service I’d never get to talk to you. That’s why I told you not to text/call him.” 

Trunks frowned. “I don’t care if you’re dating Bulla! I care that you chose that brat over your best friend!” 

Bulla stood up and marched over to Trunks before punching him in the arm. “I’ll tell daddy you called me a brat!” 

Trunks looked at her. “GOOD. MAYBE HE’LL CALL YOU ONE TOO!” He looked over at Goten. “Bro you’re not a nerd from all that time with Gohan now, are you?” 

“Well, hi to you too, Trunks.” Gohan chuckled, leaning i to frame. 

Trunks blushed deeply. “Gohan! I didn’t mean t—!” 

“No worries. I know I’m not the epitome of coolness, especially in terms of being a Saiyan. But that’s alright with me.” He smiled. “Actually, I told Goten not to call you as well, Trunks.” 

The lavender haired boy was confused. “What, does everyone just hate me now?” 

Gohan chuckled. “No, Goten just tends to ignore everyone when he talks to you. You’re his best friend and you guys have a closer bond than he has with anyone else. So I thought I’d maybe try to build a bond that’s strong like what you share with him, but I had to take you out of the equation on a temporary basis. I hope you understand.” 

Trunks smiled finally. “I do. It’s the same for me, I guess. He’s my brother.”

Bulla pouted. “You never wanna spend time with  _ me _ like Gohan does with Goten.” 

Trunks looked at his sister. “You’re a brat.” 

She guffawed at him. 

“But why do you think I let you paint my nails and play with my hair and practice your makeup skills on me? That’s me sharing a bond with you, kiddo.” 

Bulla grinned. “Thanks, Trunks.” 

“Alright, enough soft shit! I’m gonna steal Bulla to come watch a movie with me and my mom, grandma, and me.” Trunks said to Goten. 

“Actually…” Goten said. 

The call cut, and Bulla and Trunks gasped when they heard Goten run into the room. “Surprise!” 

“Goten!” Bulla ran over and jumped on Goten, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Trunks gagged before walking over and fist bumping his friend. “I guess you have to join too!” 

Soon everyone was in the home theater and seated with trays filled with goodies that were a must for movie time. 

The bunch had chosen an action film, and they all watched eagerly. 

Goten and Trunks stuffed their faces with popcorn as the movie played. 

Mai slowly reached over and held Trunks’ hand. He glanced at her and blushed. 

“Wait… are you holding my hand as a friend?” Trunks asked. 

Mai smiled and shook her head before kissing him on the cheek quick enough that no one saw. 

He smiled and moved her hand to his leg so that their hands were in his lap. Finally, he knew she liked him. 

All at once, though, something happened. 

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and Bulla all stood up abruptly. 

“Did.. you feel that?” Bulla asked, not yet noticing the look on her brother and boyfriend’s faces. 

“Yeah, it must’ve been an earthquake.” Gohan said. Bulla had never experienced death before, and he didn’t want her first experience to be abrupt as it had been for him. “Bulla, let’s go get some more drinks. I think Bulma needs some more for the house.” He said quickly. 

“Yeah, I need some more if you wouldn’t mind.” Bulma said, trying not to let her voice quiver. 

Bulla knew something was going on, but she didn’t ask. Whenever she saw that look on her mother’s face, she knew it was bad. But she pretended to be unbothered. “Okay, let’s go, Gohan.” 

Once they were gone, Trunks spoke. 

“Dad‘s dead.” They’d felt it. The undeniable jolt of shock that lit up their nervous systems as the strongest ki they’d ever witnessed had gone out like a light. They were fatherless.

Goten took a deep breath. “So is mine.” 

“Bulma?” Mai looked over at Trunks’ mother. She stood motionless. 

“Not again. Not again.” Bulma muttered. “He is not leaving me and our children again.” Tears spilled from her eyes. 

“Mama.” Trunks said, getting her attention. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure this out. But first, we have to go check on that noise, because I have a really bad feeling.”

* * *

The laughter was dark. Maniacal. Twisted. Evil. It came from the man that future Trunks had described as ‘Goku Black’, but he had white hair and green skin now, as well as a halo. He wore a sinister grin on his lips and there was blood on his hands as the gap in time slowly closed back up behind him. 

Trunks stared into the sky. “Fuck.” 

“Ah, yes. I forgot there’d be another one of you. But you’re younger. And  _ weaker _ . No matter. I will cleanse this universe of the filth that is earth.” Zamasu chuckled. 

“Trunks, Mai, Goten, get in the house.” Bulma said sternly. 

“But mom—!” 

“ _ Get in the house! Now! _ ” She screamed. 

The kids obeyed and ran into the house. 

“Mm, hello, Bulma. Sending the children off so they don’t witness your death?” Zamasu asked. 

“Fuck you. You may have killed Vegeta and Goku, but there are more than enough warriors on this planet to send your sorry ass straight to hell!” She spat. “You’re nothing but a Napoleon complex with a stylish haircut.”

“Such bravado for a weak and feeble creature such as yourself. The future you tried to flirt with me, though she was aged and not nearly as well taken care of. Perhaps you’ll try the same antics? Flattering though still pointless.” Zamasu grinned that sickening grin of his.   
  


Bulma sucked in an excess of oxygen into her lungs before unleashing savagery that had ultimately made Vegeta fall for her. “You’re a lost cause. You think you’re so perfect and above everyone because you have this sick need to erase everything imperfect. You’ve never had any real experiences of the world. Of the universes. You’ve seen clips and think you’re such an expert, but the truth is, you’re nothing. You’re nothing, and you’re trying to project that on those of us who have real lives and actually make a difference in the world whereas all you were ever good for was making tea and judging everyone who didn’t fit that ugly ass fantasy that lives in your sick and lonely mind. You’re not a deity. You’re a wannabe. A child dressed up and pretending. And it’s pathetic.” 

Zamasu wasn’t smiling anymore. “A waste of intelligence.” He said before raising his hand and blasting ki straight through her, dropping her to the ground.

“NO!” Bulla screamed. She and Gohan had just returned, and she’d seen her mother be killed. Gohan grabbed her by the waist and took her into Capsule Corp. “Gohan let go! He killed my mom!” Bulla screamed. 

“Bulla, we don’t have a lot of time. But I need you guys to protect each other in here, and I’m going to gather the Z Warriors. Okay? This guy is very bad news. We will get Bulma, Vegeta, and my dad back. Okay?”

Bulla’s eyes widened. “DADDY’S DEAD TOO?” Her body started to tremble uncontrollably and she collapsed to the floor. 

Trunks and Mai grabbed her and wrapped each of her arms over their shoulders to hold her up. “We’ll keep each other safe, Gohan.” 

Goten nodded seriously. 

Gohan took off and started to gather his friends. All the while, Trunks felt his chest getting heavier and the feeling of drowning was starting to hit him. He wished he hadn’t wished for action. Now his parents were dead and his sister watched one of them be murdered. Was this his fault? It had to be.

* * *

Goten stayed in Bulla’s room with her, calming her down by telling her of all the times Goku and Vegeta had defeated death and come back to earth. Assuring her they’d do it again, and they’d bring Bulma back with them. Whether they wished them back or not, they’d all see their parents again. 

“Fuck, this is my fault.” Trunks paced back and forth in the living room. 

“Trunks, it’s not. There’s no way you could’ve known that this would happen.” Mai finally stopped him. 

He looked at her seriously. “Since we’re all probably gonna die, will you be my girlfriend? I want to at least have that off my chest before I die.” 

Mai laughed awkwardly. “We aren’t going to die. But yes.” She pulled him toward her and planted a heavy kiss on his lips. “We just need to cheer on the Z Warriors. They’ll take care of it and we’ll be okay.” She hugged him. 

“I just feel like we're being pulled under this current of death. My parents died within 20 minutes of each other. I mean, I always assumed they’d go at the same time or close, since they’re so bonded to each other. I just never imagined it would be so soon or that my sister would witness our mom’s murder.” He trembled with fear. Or maybe anger. Mai couldn’t quite tell. 

All she knew was that they were in deep, deep, shit. 


End file.
